bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Vizard Training of Ryun Toshiro
Seireitou is awesome!!! I must say, this story actually does Seireitou justice. He seems perfect for the role of sensei/leader of a rebel group/exiled hermit/school teacher and stuff. You see, a character as powerful as Seireitou is allowed to be powerful so long as he doesn't actively do huge things with that power, like showing up at the enemy base and completely obliterating it just for kicks. It's okay for a character to be extremely powerful, so long as they don't often make use of that power to further their own goals. See, the Seireitou in this story has attained high levels of power that make him easily able to take down the main villain of the story. However, he chooses not to make use of this power, instead choosing to guide others who have been exiled and teach people how to control thier inner Hollows. The other exception is if the powerful character is the major villain of the story, like Aizen. So what I'm saying is: Good job, Tentail. Good job, Seireitou. ^O^ --Cyberweasel89 03:00, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Thank You Thank you Cyber-san! We tried hard on this one. Ten Tailed Fox 03:09, 28 February 2009 (UTC) O_O uh... *mouth drops wide open* I was accually congratulated...... for Seireitou?!....... Excuse me, i got to go lie down *passes out* --Seireitou 03:16, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Oh noes! Oh no! Seireitou no die! The story isn't even over yet! *CPR!* *CPR!* But really, I'm serious. Seireitou is really grounded in this story. He's perfect for the role he plays in this one. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 04:08, 28 February 2009 (UTC) he.. *gasps for air* im fine... im okay and thank you, ive been trying to clean up my act --Seireitou 04:12, 28 February 2009 (UTC) You know, it's cool to see you two getting along. Ten Tailed Fox 04:19, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Seireitou (the person) is a good guy. He has some problems, but we all do. I mean, I have rapid mood swings from patient mother to complete and total bitch. XD --Cyberweasel89 04:38, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Ya and I'm calm and quiet (with occasional outbursts) lol. Ten Tailed Fox 04:39, 28 February 2009 (UTC) To Cyber-chan: You too ^_^ To Ten Tails: Though you do seem to be very good in keeping them in check --Seireitou 04:41, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Well, that has alot to do with what's happened in my life. I have to keep a calm face or in this case, attitude. It's a looooonnng story and I don't want to bore you with it. But long story short, I use to be a hot headed person and now I am very, very calm about most everything. Ten Tailed Fox 04:45, 28 February 2009 (UTC) It was a similar situation for me, actually. When I was younger, and even well into middle school, I would throw violent fits whenever I was having trouble adjusting. I was basically a ticking time bomb. As long as everything was stable, I was probably the most polite kid you'd ever see. But the minute some kind of hardship or difficult situation arose, I would explode. We called them "meltdowns". But I'm much more stable now, and not just from getting older and maturing. I spent a lot of work on it. So if my mood swings may seem kinda troublesome now, imagine if they were fifty times worse and ten times more often, with the bitch-mode lasting twice as long. O_O But yeah, I don't know what this Wiki would do without you, Tentail. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 01:23, 2 March 2009 (UTC) : Thank you Cyber-chan. Actually my story is exactly the same. I have enormous breakdowns when ever I have to adjust to new situations, even now. However I'm currently working on it and I've become alot calmer about things. It's rare that I ever go off on someone, but when I do....well I end up hating myself because of the result. But anywho I'm alot better now. If I have issues I never let anyone know, I bottle it up. That's why when I blow up, it is really bad. Ten Tailed Fox 02:32, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Similarities Before I start, I must say that I looooove the characters of Ryun and Seireitou ...... but I couldn't help but notice that Ryun's development here is very similar to Ichigo's. I don't mean to be disrespectful or anything but some of the dialogue in this chapter seems to be essentially the same as in Ichigo's training (as well as some of the situations here and during bankai training, though I would have left those alone). I do understand that it's your character and story and that you should be able to do with them as you like but since this is basically the story universe for the whole site and a group collaboration I just feel I need to say that having the dialogue soooo similar is taking it a tad to far. Though if the similarities are a part of a bigger picture connection thing that hasn't been revealed yet, I take back everything I said (I know may stories sometimes have similarities to canon characters, though not as drastic). I also must say that although I don't typically like reading fight scenes, I find these ones to be quite realistic and engaging. -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 03:20, 2 April 2009 (UTC)